Christmas Mayhem
by Fangirls' Anonymous
Summary: It could be the Earth's atmosphere, or these mechs are really loosening up for the Holidays! Singing, charitable pranks, and surely a couple containers of high grade...


Yes, I deeply apologize to all you people who have been waiting for weeks on another chapter of 'Karahrr Chronicles' to appear, but I suppose this is an attempt to make up for that. You see, there are things that have _so_ irked about that need to be changed in it, and it's become so bad that I cannot even write a chapter about it. You know when you have to do something, and you're extremely 'meh' about it? Well that's what's going on now with me and Karahrr Chronicles.

Anyway, enough listing off, and on to the Christmas spoof of mine and Subi's that began with a mere redoing of some common Christmas songs. Enjoy! Oh, and I'll put the other parts up as soon as possible.

* * *

Chortling to each other, neither Sideswipe nor Sunstreaker saw the tall frame blocking the entrance to the Ark with his arms crossed and his light blue optics narrowed into near-slits as he watched them approach. Sideswipe saw him first, when he realized the lights were dimmer than it usually was when they came back late from a 'mission'. The red Lamborghini stopped mid-step, and looked up into a _very_ stern Optimus Prime's optics. _'Frag,'_ was the first thought that ran through Sideswipe's mind. 

"Why, in Primus's name, were you out by the beach with Starscream?" The Autobot leader asked quietly, and that's when the other twin realized he was there.

"We... uh-" Sunstreaker began, panicking slightly.

"Had a small skirmish, Prime. Nothin' special," Sideswipe finished, thinking ahead.

"You're not telling the truth, Sideswipe. Teletran One didn't pick up any energy signatures from you two- or Starscream, for that matter- in the vicinity on the scanners."

"Uh..."

"Malfunction, Prime?" Sunstreaker jumped in, "Temporary energy fluctuation in the computer? Scanning error?"

"Sunstreaker- Ratchet, First Aid, and Red Alert went through the systems _this morning_. Teletran One is fully operational without errors."

"Uh..." the yellow Lamborghini scrounged for words. _Slag... We are **soo** slagged. Slag Prime for catching us out here. Slagitall. And Sides just blew the theory of 'we didn't see him out there, Prime; how could we have known he was there?' Slag. We are **SO** slagged._

Prime's optics narrowed suspiciously, "Is there anything you'd like to say before I consider throwing you two in the detention cells?"

"We were just talking Prime!" Sideswipe suddenly begged, practically throwing himself to his knees in front of the Autobot Leader. "We were out talking when we heard Starscream thrashing around in the surf! We hid behind some of the cliff rocks and waited until he left-- You know how you've been telling us to avoid conflict where ever possible." Optimus retreated a few steps.

"Get up, Sideswipe," Prime said, looking extremely embarrassed. "That _really_ isn't necessary. Why didn't you just say so to begin with rather than trying to lie?"

"Well, Prime, you know... What would Ironhide think? Or Grimlock? Besides, you know us. If Ratchet heard we were _avoiding_ a battle, why, he'd blow a gasket at the thought! He'd probably hunt us down and demand to know where the 'real' Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are, y'know?"

"Yes, well, I suppose." Prime admitted, still looking a little uncomfortable. "I wonder what Starscream was looking for out in the surf..." He muttered, turning and walked into the Ark. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hung back for a moment.

"What kind of excuse was _that_?" Sunstreaker hissed.

His brother quickly made a motion after the Autobot leader, "Shh, you know how highly-tuned Prime's audio receptors are. Besides, he fell for it, how often does that happen?"

"Not very," the brother admitted. Sideswipe noticed the other's knee armor as he got back up.

"Hey, you got some scuffs on you from our venture, oh beautiful one." The horrified Sunstreaker gaped at the imperfect sight before him.

"Frag, there's scratches on my paint!" He whined, "It takes for-_ever_ to get those buffed out and repainted!" The other sibling sighed, got up to his full hight again and yanked the yellow vehicle with him.

"Scratches or no, pranks come before beauty, right?" he gave a mournful sigh, once again looking at his knees.

"I suppose. But what if the others see--"At that point, a hand was flung over his rapidly moving mouth component. Voices were heard behind the door they were heading towards.

Releasing his grip on the mech's face, Sideswipe whispered, "Whine later, plot now." Getting the urgency, the unsilenced brother followed the red sibling, quickly hiding behind a large stack of crates, just in time to hear the door open and close. They could recognize those two vocal patterns in a second: Prowl and Red Alert.

"So where do you think Prime's off to?"

"Well, I heard it was some sort of Christmas ceremony, but it would have been best if there were some others with him..." The other took a deep breath before trying to prevent another unneeded safety rant.

"Red…"

"What? It's safe to have precautions!" Red Alert snapped, making Sunstreaker restrain a laugh. It was quite effective, but heard nonetheless. Turning around, he looked to stare down a pile of crates, which he just _knew_ were mocking him. "I think someone's here. Scratch that, I _know_ someone's here!" Prowl put a hand on his comrade's shoulder.

"Calm down, cool your ventilation systems, and think. What Autobot would want to be stuck _here_ with a bunch of pink cubes?" A shifty glance and widened optics were his response.

"The twins! It could be the twins again and they've come to--"

"RED!" the mech finally snapped out of his paranoid gabbing fit.

"What?"

"You know that _I_ know, that we confiscated their high grade and other anonymous pranking items long ago. They are also gone outside of the base. Not to mention, I would have seen them as well." putting the other hand on the remaining shoulder, he semi-forcefully turned him around and began steering towards the direction of the exit. "Now let's get out of here before you jinx us." Soon, Red Alert's mumblings and Prowls guiding footsteps went out of hearing range, and the two Lamborghinis emerged, victorious in their stealth.

"Wait 'til they realize we're back-" started Sunstreaker.

"And that they forgot to check our subspace pockets." A grinning Sideswipe added, handing a large cube of high grade to his brother.

"Though remind me again why we shouldn't expect a Decepticon attack." After receiving the cube, he scoffed, starting to pour it into the supply of energon.

"Oh come _on_; with Starscream on base, the whole 'con army'll be stumbling worse than us!" Sideswipe's smirk became contagious, and soon his twin had a similar expression as well.

"I suppose every mech has to have their break this holiday. But I still say that ol' Megatron doesn't deserve any of the good stuff." Sunstreaker muttered, bitter that they had very little of the premium high grade after the recent raid at the base.

"You actually think 'Screamer will give everybody his _good_ stuff? He's a 'Con, for the love of Primus." His brother reminded, going to the nearest untainted pile close to him. "And at least we're considerate enough to giving our fellow 'bots the best we have." Soon most of the cubes had an even darker shade of pink, and the red Lamborghini tried getting the sulking sibling into a productive mood. "Let's see if we can get Red Alert to ease up a little in the least." To that he finally got out of his little slump, patted the equally bright companion heartily on the back, and sipped the last of what little high grade remained in the cube he was holding.

"You sure have high goals this Christmas, brother." That being said, and with the high grade containers empty, the two sneaked off once again to await what would happen.

Many long hours later, break time finally came. As usual, each bot had their refreshing drink of energon for their hard work, but this time it was different. Jazz could tell with just a sniff of the pink, tempting substance. Grinning, he gratefully said to himself, "Looks like we got ourselves a treat." Blaster, beside him, peered at him curiously.

"Whaddya mean, Jazz?"

"See for yourself." He answered, pointing to the oddly magenta colored cube in front of the stereo cassette player. Figuring he was going to drink it anyway, the mech took a guzzle, coughing a little in surprise and at the burning in his throat.

"Now this is something you don't see every day." Blaster sputtered slightly, looking once again at the cube in renewed interest. Glancing at each other, the two came up with a conclusion anyone else would have done.

"Anybody want seconds?"

Ironhide was also aware of this discovery in his little corner, taking his time to savor the concoction that he well deserved after all that hauling. He'd had enough varieties in his younger days to know that this was the twins' brew. Sighing, he silently thanked them, chuckling the comment of, "Who knew they were so generous?" to no one in particular, ignoring the look of the mechs sitting near him. The other Autobots were either so busy or tired, that even if they noticed, they didn't care.

Little was known however, that something similar was unfolding at the Decepticon base…


End file.
